Arcane Avenger
by Darksnake 24
Summary: Nothing was left for him in the world. No family or friends, no work or hobbies, there was nothing. So he left, disregarding the consequences. But is what he found more than he can handle?
1. Arrival

ARCANE AVENGER

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from Harry Potter or Marvel.

Harrison James Potter stood before the Veil of Death, staring into its depths. As he did so he thought back to the events that led to this moment.

It all started in the weeks after Voldemort's demise. Harry had risen early one morning to get a head start on the day and when he came back from breakfast he found all three Hallows sitting on his bed. As he came into contact with them they shrank into his skin and his body changed slightly. His skin became paler, his hair darker, his build more defined, his eyes shined brighter, and lastly a series of tattoos appeared on his body. On his back was the Hallows symbol, on his left arm was a horse skull with crossing scythes, and in the remaining areas were unidentifiable outlines. His magical power gained a major boost that day as well.

For several decades Harry remained part of society, living the life he had always wanted, but deep inside he knew it wouldn't last. Outliving his family (his children had been murdered by Death Eaters) and friends, Harry went to Gringotts. There he discovered the full extent of his heritage, the Potter family had absorbed many larger Pureblood families over the years. The most outstanding of which were the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Black and Peverell lines. Due to these absorptions the Potter family was likely the richest in the world with over a trillion dollars in US currency, not to mention the properties and businesses he owned. Overwhelmed by this, Harry withdrew all assets from Gringotts and stored them into an ancient artifact he had found in the deepest depths of the ancestral Potter mansion.

The artifact, called the Diorama Sphere, was forged by beings beyond human comprehension as a gift to the Potters in exchange for centuries of service. The sphere contains an entire universe, is completely self sufficient and magically restores natural resources when they reach a certain low point. The sphere also contained every species of plant and animal, both magical and not, that had ever existed. What it lacked however, was people.

Soon after he disappeared from the Wizarding world all together, all his properties around the world had disappeared and his presence vanished. All that remained was a rebuilt Hogwarts and his own legacy.

Harry traveled the world for centuries, learning ancient and obscure magics. He also spent many years learning in the muggle world, he spent time as a chef, a salesman, a chemist, an engineer, a doctor and just about every other mundane career available. He also spent a considerable time inside the Sphere, under the effects of time dilation, going through the ancient texts his ancestors left behind and learning from the portraits of the four Founders and and his other ancestors. The more he learnt and the stronger he got new tattoos appeared on his flesh, each one relating to the accomplishment.

But there came a time when Harry realized something, he was bored. There was nothing left for him to do in this world, his family and friends were long since passed, the wizarding world had collapsed on itself ages ago despite his best effort, there was no future for him there. He had been alive four 562 years, far beyond what anyone should be capable of living. He had aged till his hundredth birthday then he had reverted back to his thirty six year old self. Since then he had not aged, and nothing seemed able to kill him. Not even a Basilisks stare or an Archdemon's blood were powerful enough to kill him, they only served to make him stronger. His healing was instant, recovering from almost any injury in moments, and his magical regeneration was faster than he could possibly expend his core. Eventually he came to the conclusion that a mix of being Master of Death and having a Phoenix Animagus caused his level of immortality.

After coming to that and a few other irrelevant conclusions, Harry decided to leave his world for another. To do that he needed information more ancient than the world could provide, he needed knowledge only Death held. So he called on Deaths personification and asked it for the information he sought out. Of course Death complied and filled his head with the answers he needed and disappeared with a final message. "Be careful with reality hopping Master, you never know where you might end up."

And so Harry, disregarding Deaths warning, went back to Europe. There he sought out the ancient homes of the Wizards who had abandoned them during the collapse of their society. He found them and placed the homes and their lands inside his Sphere. He also bonded with the House Elves he found in hibernation there and had them maintain the inside of the sphere. Then he went to Hogwarts Castle, which still stood tall even after so many years of abandonment. He claimed it, the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake, and Hogsmead for his own. Next he went to the Goblins of Britain, they were not in such good shape after years of isolation from the other branches of Gringotts and no wizards to do business with. So he made them an offer they couldn't refuse. In exchange for the contents of all their closed vaults - which meant all the vaults in Gringotts - and their working for him, he offered them a place in the sphere and access to all its unlimited resources.

Finally he visited the elve sanctuary, a compound for mistreated or abandoned house elves. Now it house thousands of free elves, who masters had died during the collapse. Harry made them an offer as well, one that seemed irresistible to the little guys. He offered to remove the ancient curses placed on their race and give them a new home, one in which their was unlimited work. All he asked for in return was that they never betray him and aid him when he asked for it, as he would for them. There was no choice to be had, as soon as the offer was spoken all 2318 elves jumped at the chance. So Harry removed the enchantments and the house elves transformed, now they looked completely human except for their pointy ears. The High Elves of old had been reborn. They moved into the Sphere very quickly and we're ready for travel.

After that he returned to the old Ministry building and took anything of use from it - meaning he took the entire department of mysteries and nothing else was given his time of the day - then ventured into the room of the Veil.

That is where he now stood, staring into the void of uncertainty. All he could do was hope he either died and moved on or that he went somewhere interesting. There was truly nothing left for him in this So taking one final look around him he leapt into the archway and everything went dark.

HIGH ABOVE THE CITY OF NEW YORK (ALT. UNIVERSE)

Slowly the impenetrable darkness Harry had been trapped in dissipated, revealing a bright blue sky and a blazing sun. Unfortunately he could not yet move as his body had not yet reformed, only his soul had appeared in this reality. But as he waited he could feel the intricate workings of his new body form and strengthen. Soon enough a naked Harry Potter floated above the city, far out of any humans sight.

Attached to his finger was the ring that held his Diorama Sphere, which was permanently bonded to his soul. That ring was the only thing that remained on his person from his trip through the veil.

Confirming some clothes, Harry wondered how he was staying aloft. Eventually he came to the conclusion that his subconscious was using magic to keep him their while his body rested. He also surmised that his already deep knowledge of magic seemed to have expanded, along with many other changes. Such as an extremely large boost to his powers, a body so enhanced he often could do things no being could accomplish through magic alone, and what seemed to be new abilities. It seemed the trip had really changed him, and he would need to control this new power before entering society.

So he entered the Diorama Sphere, reset the time dilation field, and began to train his new powers and abilities. It took quite a while but the end result was well worth it, Harry was now much stronger than he had been previously.

Having accomplished one task, Harry set out into the city. His new goal to gather information before deciding what he wanted to do here.

A/n: Thanks for reading, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Deal

**Arcane Avenger**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Harry Potter or Marvel.

**A/n:** Sorry for the long wait, hope it doesn't deter anyone. I hope to be better about that in the future. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Now as per request I am announcing that this story will not contain slash of any sort. I having nothing against it personally, but I don't like to write it. There will be a pairing in this story, but I'm not sure who will be involved. Also the timelines of both the Harry Potter universe and the Marvel universe are the same as in the movies.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Harry stood in the center of his new property in the wilderness of New York State. It was located far from civilization and was surrounded by thousands of acres of dense forest, as such it was secluded from most human activity. Added to that were the powerful wards Harry had erected around the entirety of the property, making it nearly impenetrable.

When he had bought this property, Harry had been indecisive about what to construct on the land. But after much thinking he decided to develop it into a small magical community consisting of most any sentient beings found inside his Diorama Sphere. That meant several types of Elves, Goblins, Centaurs, ect. At the center of this community would be Hogwarts Castle, newly reconstructed and reinforced. This community would function as the center for things magical in the reality he had found himself in a year ago.

He had spent much of the past year traveling the Earth and taking in its individual social structures, problems, and overall state of affairs. Technologically, this Earth was far behind his own, if only because of the different time lines. Magically, this Earth was inept. The only magic found here was alien, none was native. But this world had things his own did not; such alien life, separate dimension and meta-humans, or humans with special powers caused by mutation and experimentation.

Throughout the duration of his travels, Harry formed a rough plan of action. He found the state of affairs in this new world to be atrocious, worse than much of what he had seen in his own world. That was the central focus of his plan, to repair this world and then build it up from there. It would take countless years to finish, but it would be worth it for both himself and this world. Even after centuries of life his "saving people thing", as Hermione so eloquently called it, had never gone away.

His first thought had been to build his own company, and eventually a corporate empire, then use it to further his plans. But after much thought he decided against it. The work involved in creating a company would call his past in to question with the government, and that was something he refused to have hanging over his head if at all possible. So he decided to use his enormous wealth to by stock in an existing company, one at the top of the food chain, one that was trying to help the world instead of blow it up, a company that had recently lost most of its stockholders due to changes in policy. A company like Stark Industries.

**TWO DAYS LATER IN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA **

Standing before Stark Industries headquarters, Harry marveled at the wonders humanity could accomplish. Even at its worst, great things were made possible and it was one of the few things that still overwhelmed him.

Harry had quickly relocated Hogwarts castle to its new home in the New York wilderness and laid the ground work for the community he hoped to build there. Then he handed the task to the Elves and Goblins, stating that he had important business to attend to, which he did. He had to get onto the playing field quick, or else he would lose his opportunity. Which was the reason he had hurried here so quickly, he wanted first dibs on the stock that was so all important in his plans.

Breaking out of his thought, Harry spotted something promising. Tony Stark was going into the building, and looked to be in a good mood. Entering the building shortly behind Stark, Harry hurried slightly to catch up. Finally he was within speaking distance. "Mr. Stark, could I have a moment?"

Stopping, Tony Stark turned to look at the source of the new voice. Before him was a man looking to be in his late twenties or early thirties, he had mid length jet black hair and striking green eyes, his pale skin only severed to augment these traits. His build was muscular, but not bulky, and stood at around five seven. Finally he wore an all black suit with a shimmering like quality and a deep red button up underneath, it was of a quality only billionaires could afford. Overall the stranger made a decent first impression, if only by appearance. "Of course, as long as your not here to complain about my recent changes in perspective."

Smiling, Harry replied. "Quite the opposite actually, I'm here to help make the path you've chosen a little bit smoother."

That piqued Tony's interest, very few people were happy with, much less willing to help. At least not the kind of people that have any significant effect. So offering his hand, he spoke. "Ok, you've got me there. Would you care to join me in my office for a while, Mr. . . ?"

"Potter, Harrison Potter. But please, call me Harry." Answered Harry, taking the proffered hand and shaking it firmly.

"Then call me Tony, follow me. It's not to far from here." A slight grin marring his features as he spoke.

After following Tony through a hall and up an elevator, Harry arrived in Tony's office. The room was quite spacious and had a nice view. Sitting in front of the window, which took up most of the wall, was a large desk. In front of said desk were two comfortable looking chairs. In general the office looked like it was never used, which it probably wasn't knowing Tony's reputation.

Approaching his desk, Tony grabbed hold of an expensive bottle of liquor. "Would you like a drink, Harry?"

"I don't see why not." Graciously excepting the offered drink.

Pouring himself a shot, Tony sat in his own chair. And after Harry followed suit, he spoke. "While I'm glad your interested in trying to help us Harry, you can understand if I'm a bit skeptical considering our current state."

Grinning slightly, Harry replied. "That is completely understandable, I would be in your situation too. So let me tell you exactly what I want to accomplish here." Here he paused for permission and continued after a nod from Tony. "I understand you want to turn your company away from destruction and toward pharmaceuticals and clean energy."

"Yes, and you want to help me?" Questioned Tony with narrowed eyes.

"Certainly, but there is another thing." Harry had begun to grin, he had Stark on his tippy toes.

"And what's that?" Tony seemed wary of that particular phrase.

Chuckling slightly at Tony's nervousness, Harry replied. "I believe your not a big fan of your Board of Directors?"

Tony outright laughed at this statement. "You think you could buy them out?! That's rich! You'd have to be the richest man alive."

His attitude turning serious, Harry replied in a tone that gave no room for argument. "I assure you Tony, I can and will accomplish this. If you accept my offer of course."

Tony lost his mirth, and looked at Harry more seriously. "We're talking about $20 billion dollars. Only a few people have that kind of cash and I'm pretty sure your not on the list, because I've seen it."

Continuing in his somber tone, Harry defended his point. "Tony, what I can tell you is that I'm probably the richest guy you'll ever meet and I've got the brains to match. I'm not in this game for the money, not for the power, and especially not the fame. What I want is to make the world a better place, and your company is my best shot at that. We have the same goal, the difference is that I have the means to do so. Let me help you do it."

Leaning back, Tony thought on Harry's words. If he was telling the truth, and he seemed to be, life would be so much easier and he could do what he couldn't before. But if he wasn't it could be a disaster. Making up his mind, Tony spoke. "So let's just say I accept, how would you do it? What's your plan?"

Standing, Harry subtly cast some privacy wards around the room. It wouldn't do to have anyone listening in from here on out. "I won't go into detail, but it's fairly simple. First I plan to buy the entire board out, leaving you as majority owner and me as second in command. While the funds expended to do this will be immense, it won't hurt me to badly. That will be a great start and the biggest step. Together we'll realize our goal of making the world a better place. I've got designs for advanced health and clean energy tech. I also have extensive research years ahead of what anyone else has. I can make your dream a reality and make the world safer, healthier, more efficient and an all around better place. That's what I offer you."

Staring at the ground quietly, Tony thought. He had come to an impasse. Harrys offer was everything he wanted on a silver platter. But that was the problem. He had never heard of the name Harry Potter, and he claimed to be wealthy enough to buy out the board of directors. Tony was one of the richest people alive and even he couldn't do that. And for Harry to have the tech he claimed to was suspicious. Why not go into business for himself, it was easily the more logical option. That proved to him that there was much more to Harry than he thought, there were to many holes to not be. But, if it was all true. . . Then this was his best opportunity.

Coming to a risky decision, Tony broke the uneasy silence that had settled over the pair of men. "Ok Harry, I'll accept. But on one condition, you prove to me that it's all true not some prank. There's a lot missing to your explanation, but I'm willing to look past it if your not trying to pull one over on me. Deal?"

Reaching out to shake Tony's hand, a Harry gleefully replied. "Of course, what type of proof would you like?"

"Ohh, any kind. As long as it's good."

Nodding, Harry dug into his pocket. After a moment he came out with a small black box and set it on the desk. Pushing the only button on the side, the box unfolded and revealed a circle that glowed an electric blue. Placing his hand on the circle, a hologram shot up off the circle. This hologram displayed the complex designs for several devises that should only be hypothesis.

With wide eyes, Tony stared at the designs. After a few long moments he was done and looked at Harry, then spoke. "Mr Potter, you've got yourself a deal!"

**CHAPTER END**

**A/n:** Thanks for reading, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
